I'm In Love With a Famous Person
by yumeisme
Summary: She was a normal high school student girl who always hated famous people, he was not. He was a famous guitarist from the top no.1 band in the whole Fiore, and she was not. But maybe, the opposite of these two might lead to something more? - "When will you stop following me?" - "Until you say you like me." - AU JERZA (OOC, I'm serious)
1. Chapter 1: Meeting The Famous Band

_**(A/N**__) Hi XD Yes, I'm back! *^* I made this somehow different but the base is from my old story in my old account, "I'm In Love With a Famous Person" hehe XD Seems like lots of your looking forward and stuff so I was thinking to rewrite this first before the others. Since most people love that story lol. Hope you enjoy this story!_

**DISCLAIMER: HIRO MASHIMA OWNS FAIRY TAIL AND THE CHARACTERS!**

**ENGLISH IS MY SECOND LANGUAGE SO I APOLOGIZE FOR MANY MISTAKES**

* * *

**WARNING: RAW FILE**

**I'm In Love with a Famous Person chapter 1**

**Meeting The Famous Band  
**A.K.A "You Better Give Me My Average Life Back, Gentleman."

Jellal was truly, an unfortunate man. First, his pink haired idiot friend broke the alarm in the room that all the Fairy Tail band members slept in. And now he's lost in a town he's still unfamiliar with.

What a great day he had.

Fairy Tail is a name a whole town wouldn't never heard about. After all, it's a band that bought a storm in a whole Fiore right now. Jellal was one of the member, as a guitarist. They just moved here two days ago, and now he was lost without even knowing where he was lost in.

"Kya!" Oh my, now he's bumped into a girl while running? Let's hope he won't be rego- Wait, his hoodie fell down! Now he's dead.

"Sorry I don't have time right now, please don't shout!" Jellal pleaded which confuse the girl.

"Don't tell me you are-"

"Just forgot about today, I'm seriously in a hurry!"

"Ah wait!" Jellal quickly ran again towards a random way. "Damn, let's hope that girl won't tell everyone else." Jellal muttered as he ran faster and faster to escape the place. Little did he knows, his school id fell down and get picked by a certain scarlet haired girl he just bumped into.

"Jellal…. Fernandes?"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You idiot Flame-Brain! Gildarts almost killed us because we're late, and it's all your fault idiot!" Gray, the bassist of Fairy Tail Band scolded a pink haired guy, which is the vocalist of the band.

"Well we're still in one piece so you don't have to blame me for that!" Natsu shouted back, which leads to a big fight between the two.

"Jeez, those two never learnt." Loke, the second guitarist and also a biggest flirt ever, sighed. "That's why they won't get any girlfriend."

"We heard that Loke!" Natsu shouted from far away.

"That's a great hearing you had, _dog._" Gajeel, the drummer of the band shouted, which makes Natsu glared at the drummer.

"You wanna go, metal-face?!"

"I'm all ready for-"

"Guys…" Jellal was covered with a dark aura, which makes those three silenced for a while. Jellal_rarely _in a bad mood so if he is in one, it means they're screwed. And what's more, he was lost and bumped into someone today, which added his scary-ness.

"W-We're sorry!"Woah, the trio idiots are in a sync. As expected for the leader.

* * *

Erza sighed as she waited in front of the school gate at the morning. Okay, so in her school, Fiore High, students won't be allowed to go in if they don't have their school id. And here she is waiting for a certain blue haired who recklessly fell his school id yesterday.

She is waiting for _that _JellalFernandes who recklessly fell his school id yesterday. Luckily they're in the same school, but Erza is totally _not _looking forward to this.

Erza, at the very least, realize that it's the guitarist of the Fairy Tail Band. But luckily for Jellal, she wasn't really into music, but more into novels. And anyway, she hated those famous people. Just look at them, they keeps showing off and telling people how great they are while making a façade of goody-two-shoes in the public, talking about how they wanted to be like all handsome-or-pretty-angel-wannabe. She almost snorted in the thought.

The point is, she will _never _be able to get along with them.

"I can't find it anywhere." Erza quickly averted her eyes into the source of the voice. Finally, he's here.

"We already searched for it everywhere, let's just explain at the principal." Gray assured Jellal who seems very nervous and a bit uncertain.

"Um… Excuse me." Erza walked towards them. Luckily, the fans seems only whispering from afar, which doesn't makes her had to go and all the trouble just to give it back.

Jellal raised an eyebrow in confusion as the scarlet haired girl opened her bag.

"A fan wants a sign from you?" Erza flinched at the pink haired guy who just said that. "Well I apologize for that _slight_ misunderstanding, but I'm not one of those _fans _you're talking about." She explained while give a smile, but even a blind people could see how dark an aura she gave.

"Here you go." Erza gave him his school id, which makes Fairy Tail members and Jellal blinked in confuse. "It fell when you bumped into me yesterday." Erza explained and Jellal seems to recall _that_ happened.

"Thank you. Do you want a photo?"

"No, I'm-"

"Oh, you want a signature? Or maybe a hug?" Natsu cut as he asked.

"I told you I don't-"

"So you want a poster? Or maybe-"

"I told you I'm not into that stuff!" Erza snapped as she cut his sentences, which surprise _all _of the band. She quickly clear her throat, regretting her action.

And she was planning to be polite earlier.

"And please act like this never happened. I don't want to be involved or anything with you guys." Erza said bluntly, which makes everyone's mouth gaped open. Hate or fan? Seems like not both.

The bell rang as if it understand the situation, "Ah, I have to go before they closed the gate." Erza quickly ran away from that place and dashed into the school.

"Woah, is she a hater?" Natsu asked, surprised.

"But if she is, she won't give back his school id right? Except if she put something on it… Or maybe did something before giving it back." Gray asked, which makes sense. The thought of the last part making Natsu and Gajeel shivered at the same time.

Jellal seems pretty interested in this. This is a first time after a long time that someone treated him so… Normal, which makes Jellal wanted to know more about the scarlet haired girl.

He was pretty tired on all the fans that just wanted to meet him, squealing, and telling people when they recognized his disguise. He doesn't have any more privacy and it became even worse since the band get more and more popular.

He hoped he'll get to see her again.

* * *

Erza swore she had the most unlucky day. _Ever. _

"Hey Erza, how do you talk with Fairy Tail?"

"Do they give you anything? A sign? Their photograph?"

"Can you introduced me to them?"

"Did you know them from somewhere?"

"Since when are you so close with them?"

Erza just shut her mouth up because she knows if she just utter a word, more people will come and rumors will starts. And what's more, what happened last time!

_Flashback_

"_So meet your new classmate, JellalFernandes and Gray Fullbuster." The homeroom teacher, Macao-sensei explained, which makes the whole classroom whispered and some stared at Erza._

"_You guys may choose which empty seat you want to sit with." It makes even more fuss and lots of people hoping they would get chosen, mostly was pretty grateful the seat next to her is taken, which means Jellal won't sit next to her. Or even that pink haired child._

_But that thought drove away as Jellal suddenly walked towards Erza's way, which makes her gulped in nervous. She really hoped Jellal won't talk to her or pretend they never met. But her heart almost stopped when the blue haired man sit behind her. This is seriously the worst day ever._

"_Hey, we meet again." He smiled, which makes all the fans' eyes widened._

_Oh God, this will be a long day._

_End of Flashback_

What's worse is that it's break time right now, which makes the fans go wildly and asked ridiculous questions to her.

"Hey Jellal!" Gray shouted from outside the door with a lot of fangirls outside. Woah, is that all the girls from the whole school or something? He walked towards Erza's behind and talked to Jellal.

She really needed to get out from this place before weird rumors will get more ridiculous.

* * *

"So your name is Luigi, right? We'll sit next to each other for a whole year so nice to meet you." Natsu grinned.

"Name is Lucy! How many times should I tell you that?!" Lucy shouted. She can't possibly stuck with him for a whole year!

"Uh… Luce?" Natsu asked again, which makes Lucy glared at him. "Sorry ma'am." He apologized.

The place was so crowded and lots of people was whispering about how Natsu, the vocalist of _that _Fairy Tail was talking with someone he sit next to. Lucy just wants to crawl a hole for hiding or something. She wasn't a big fan of Fairy Tail, but Sabertooth. Or rather, she could be one of the mild hater since Fairy Tail and Sabertooth were a big rival.

"Lucy?" Erza walked towards her, which Lucy thought her savior but…

"Sorry, seems like you're busy. I'll search for Levy instead." Erza quickly walked away as she saw another Fairy Tail member.

"Demon!" Lucy cries as Erza pretend she didn't hear it. She knows Erza realized she wanted to escape but doesn't want to do anything too _attracting attention_.

* * *

"Hey Jellal, I heard rumor of you going out with a girl, is she a hottie?" Gajeel asked as he stuffed another bite into his mouth.

"Now that reminds me, I heard it too." Gray agreed as he recalled what happened last time.

"It's just that girl from this morning." Gray almost choked his food as he heard that, "You're serious?" He asked, looking at the blue haired guy. "I mean like whoa, she completely looks like she's not interested at us. Or maybe even worse."

"That's exactly why." Jellal answered, "So I greeted her when I met her in the class. I thought we can be friends."

Gray looks pretty surprised, Jellal never do that to anyone. I repeat, ANYONE. "So she catch your eye, huh?" Gajeel teased and Jellal looked at him and snorted. "It's not that. I thought we can be friends."

"And then going out." Gray smirked while Jellal rolled his eyes, "I told you guys that it's wrong."

"Oh c'mon! That girl is a catcher if you look at her figure and face, and you never really interested in any girls." Gajeel explained as he poked Jellal's shoulder.

Jellal sighed, "There's no end talking with you guys about this."

* * *

"Hey Luce, where are you going?" Natsu asked as he followed Lucy who's on her way to the canteen, "Can you take me to a tour? I don't know any place at this school, it's too big."

"Why don't you just asked your fans?" Natsu snorted at the suggestions, "And let them go crazy on me? No thanks." Lucy sighed at the answer.

"Then why are you asking me?"

"Because you're weird."

"I'm not weird!"

"But you're not attached to me!"

"Which part of it is weird?!" Lucy asked, and then just realized they were gaining attention from the fans, especially girls.

She's doomed.

* * *

"It's the worst, the _WORST _I said!" Lucy whined and complained while telling the whole story to Erza and Levy. "He just won't let me alone!"

"Well, well…." Levy patted Lucy's back, trying to cheer the worn out blonde.

"Erza, how's your day?" Levy asked to the scarlet haired girl and she gave a flat, _I-don't-know-anymore _looks. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Erza gave a bigsigh as the answer, "Today is the worst."

She just cursed herself, suddenly a flash of blue surprised her and she saw a crowd from behind that's chasing something.

"W-What the-"

"Jellal-kun!"

"Wait wait! The sign-"

"What about the photo with me?"

"Can you look at here, Jellal-kun?"

"Jellal-kun, Jellal-kun!

And that's it. She's not with Levy and Lucy anymore because the sea of crowds separated them.

That's it.

She's _definitely _sure she can't get along with them at all now. Curse all that _Jellal-kun _cutie bunny sweet pie fans.

* * *

Jellal wasn't expecting to see a vision of scarlet in the crowds. The color of her hair was so obvious, which makes he could recognize her in a blink of an eye.

"Oh My God! Jellal-kun is heading this way!"

"I should've wear more make-ups!"

"Wait, he's heading to…"

Jellal stopped in front of the scarlet haired, which makes her raise an eyebrow in confusion. "You said you're not my fan." He teased as he recalled what she said in front of the school.

Damn. Two can play this game.

Erza glared, "I only being pushed by the sea of crowds that were chasing _you_." She spat out the words like a bitter medicine, really annoyed.

"Who is she?"

"Rumor said that girl knows Jellal well."

"Are they going out?"

Again with those rumors, Erza's been tired about this all day. But her thought was cracked away as a deep voice said, "We're going to escape."

"Huh?"

Before Erza could complain anything else, Jellal already grabbed her by hand and ran so quickly to escape the fans. Woah, he must be used to crowds so much that he can escaped so fast like that….

* * *

"W-Why are you tagging me along?" Erza panted as she asked. They finally escaped in a narrow way the place they both first met. Seems like not much people know that place.

"Do you want to be questioned by them as I escaped?" Erza stiffen as she imagined that. Like hell she's going to forgive him if he do that. "Are you tired? We should buy a drink first or something before parting." Jellal asked and Erza looked at him.

"And let everyone recognize you again and we're being chased? No thanks." Erza answered bluntly, really tired of all the things happened today. "I'm already tired because all the rumors about me and you in everywhere, so it will be pretty helpful if you just ignore me."

"Don't want to." Jellal answered which makes Erza widened her eyes in mix of confuse and surprise. "Finally there's someone in this town that weren't our fan, what's wrong with wanting to get along with that person?" Erza swore she just need to dig a hole or something.

She sighed, "Look. I'm already _getting along _with you from TV Shows, magazines, interviews, and your crazy fans that's still chasing after us."

"That's not getting along, that's knowing me. And it's not the real me."

"Well at least that counts!" She snapped back, pretty much mad. Can her day get any better? "Anyway the point is, I'm not interested with you but I'm not a person you can get along with."

"We won't know until we try." Can this guy get anymore stubborn? Erza finally gave up and turned away, "Just do anything you want. I have a part time job today so I'm leaving now." She explained as she turned away.

"Where do you have your part time job?" Jellal asked and Erza gave a glance of security in her eyes, "Don't you even think of following me." She warned and Jellal give a little smirk, "If I do?"

* * *

_Damn._

That's the first word that came out from Erza's head. That angel-wanna-be really followed her! And what's worse, she's on a same part time job with Lucy.

"W-W-W-Why a-a-a-are y-y-y-you…" Erza quickly shut Lucy's mouth and glare at her, "At least talk properly!" She half-shouted. Lucy took a deep breath before looking at Jellal, "Why are you with him?!"

Erza looked at Jellal with _I-thought-so _looks, "Don't tell me… You two are really…"

"Hell no!" Erza quickly denying the question, which makes Jellal a little bit amused at her reaction. People won't shove him off if they're in Erza's situation.

She is different.

And that's what Jellal liked about her. She's not one of those clingy-angel-wannabe who's trying to get his attention. And that makes him want to get along more with her.

"You're working as a waitress? That's unexpected." Jellal asked and Erza gave a little glare to him, "What do you mean by that?"

"Chill out. I'm just telling." Erza would explode at any minute now. Nothing comes good if he's with her. I repeat, _NOTHING._

"Well if that's the case, I'm telling you to leave then." Erza said back, earning a sigh from the blue haired guitarist. "You really hate me that much?"

"More than that." Erza answered rudely, hoping he would get tired of this.

"At least take this." Jellal gave her 2 tickets to Ryuuzetsu Land, which makes Erza raise an eyebrow.

"It's a gift. Take your friend to the place to." Erza positively sure he's plotting something. She was about to reject the gift but Lucy was in a _really _perfect timing.

"Oh My God! I heard Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus usually hang out in there!" Lucy squealed as she took one of the ticket from Erza's hand. "Are you sure this is alright, Jellal?" Lucy asked excitedly, which makes Jellal smile, "Of course."

"Yes!" Lucy cheered as she quickly put the ticket inside her bag. "Let's go to there this Saturday, Erza! I'll call Levy to also hang out with us!" Lucy gave a bright smile, which makes Erza couldn't bring herself to refuse, "Y-Yeah…"

no.

No.

_NO._

She swore Jellal had some plot behind this. She glared at the blue haired guy that was taking his leave.

"Erza-chan, Lucy-chan, it's time for your shift."

"Ah, coming!" Lucy answered while Erza still stared at the ticket.

She'll make him spit it out tomorrow.

* * *

"You really didn't plot anything?"Erza asked, still unsure.

It's finally the next day of school and Jellal was sitting in his desk. So Erza decided to persistent him while asking him to spit out his plan.

"I'm not planning anything."

"I know you're lyi-"

"Oh, Jellal? So this is you class!" Loke asked as he happily interrupted both of them. "Gildarts told me to tell you about the photo shoot in Ryuuzetsu Land in this Saturday."

Erza widened her eyes while Jellal averted her gaze.

She knew it.

"Ah, isn't this the girl Gray had been telling about? You two really seems to get along well, huh?" Loke cheerfully smile while give a flirting wink to Erza, who quickly looked away.

But a flirt is a persistent one.

"So your name is Erza Scarlet, huh?" Loke was about to kiss her hand when Erza shoved her hand away. "Hands off, playboy."

"P-Playboy?" Loke was dumbfounded. No one has ever called him that.

"Just for your information, not everyone liked playboy."

_GUCK! _That strike his heart twice.

"Last time Jellal, now even Loke?"

"She's the worst, acting all bitchy."

"She must be blackmailing Jellal or something?"

Jellal flinched as he heard the rumors, and he knows Erza also heard that. Seems like she was bothered by it but decided to shake it off, but Jellal isn't the same.

He walked towards the direction where the gossips were, which surprised Erza.

"You guys seems free and all, how about spitting out what did you say about Erza? Like maybe, she's blackmailing me or something?" Jellal smiled but even blind people knows the meaning behind that smile.

"J-Jellal-kun! We were just-"

"Just what? Talking bad of Erza?" Jellal asked and gave a frightening glare to the 3 girls. Erza quickly defensed the girls and glared back to Jellal, "You don't have to do that."

"Why are you defensing them? They're talking bad of you, you know."

"I know. But you don't have to go that far."

"Why shouldn't I? And anyway, I'm protecting you here."

"I didn't ask you to."

Jellal sighed and scratched his head, he really don't get what this certain scarlet haired is thinking.

"Fine, do what you want. But just to tell you, I'm still going to make those who said weird rumors about you doing something to me pay." Jellal warned, which makes Erza dumbfounded.

"W-Wait! That doesn't have any of your concern!"

"Sadly, it is. Because there's also my name in it." Jellal reasoned, and Erza just gritted her teeth. _"This guy will be the ends of me, seriously."_

* * *

_**(A/N**__) Done! Good? Bad? Short? Long? Cliché? Read all your thoughts on the box below! ~ Critics accepted but no flames please :3 I hope I'll get a lot like __how it is when I did my previous story! ^^ I'll update min. 1 chapter per month but I can make it faster ;) And for new readers, The Back Stage is some kind of clue or spoilers for the next chapter teehee :p_

MORE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, FOLLOWS = FASTER UPDATES!

Stay tuned for more chapters! :D

**Next Chapter: **

"**The Only Creepy Guy Here Is Ichiya."  
**Meet Ichiya-sama on the next chapter guys :D


	2. Chapter 2: Playboys All Over The Beach

_**(A/N) **__I'm so sorry but I'm grounded on weekdays T^T That's why this took so long and all but…. I managed to finished this in the same day as "A Year with You" and it's Sunday here…. Miracle :o._

**DISCLAIMER: I D O NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**ENGLISH IS MY SECOND LANGUAGE SO I APOLOGIZE FOR MANY MISTAKES!**

* * *

**WARNING: RAW FILE**

**I'm In Love with a Famous Person chapter 2**

"**Playboys All Over The Beach."  
**A.K.A The Only Creepy Guy Here Is Ichiya

Erza was _not _having fun with this. At. All. She just wants to go back in her lovely bedroom and rest in holiday while she has the chance. But thanks to a certain blue haired guitarist who perfectly ruined her plan, now she's stuck in pretty-playboys-angel-wannabe kneeling and flirting on her.

"Damn. You are really pretty." Flinch.

"That hair is a really pretty hair, I love them." Twitch.

"Here you go, a warm towel." Okay, that's it.

"Will you three drop it already?!" She's partly screaming now and trying to beat all of them to pulp. "It's really annoying to have playboys hitting on me." She spat it out annoyingly, feeling tired for the day.

Poor Trimens, they're heartbroken for the first girl who rejected their invitation. **(A/N: Or it's just all playboys are dramatic… Lol, just kidding).**

"Maybe she's a lesbian?" Eve whispered loud enough for Erza's sharp ear.

"Well excuse me for being a straight girl who hated playboys!"

GUCK! That hit them twice. For now that is.

Wow, all playboys sure are sensitive.

"You guys really need to drop that." A soft and sweet deep voice makes Erza shivered. She _really _has a bad feeling about this actually… And why are the Trimens, top Blue Pegasus Model bowed hearing the voice?

"We're so sorry Master; we don't know you think this is the one!"

"She is certainly a beautiful woman who fits."

"And she has perfect curves too."

What are they talking about? Well even Erza, who was being talked about in here, wasn't aware of anything at all.

"It's alright. I just never thought I'll see my honey here so it's partly my fault to tell you guys that you can hit on anyone here." Erza widened her eyes. Did he just say that she was hi- hi- Him…?

"I'M NOT YOUR HONEY!"

The birds quickly flew away from there because of her voice….. Wow…..

* * *

"I think I heard a familiar sound... Is it Luigi?" Natsu looked around, searching for the sources of that voice. He always seems like a dog, sharp hearing and smelling.

"I heard there's a fight between Ichiya-sama and a red haired beauty in there!" Jellal twitched. He got a hunch it's a _scarlet _haired beauty instead of a _red _haired beauty.

"I heard there's a blonde sweetie who's friends with the redhead, or so I heard. We can check her out, dude. They said her body is no joke." Another guy exclaimed. Okay, Jellal _completely _sure his hunch was mostly right.

"A blonde and a redhead?" Gray asked to Gajeel who's preparing for the next photo session.

"It seems like that." Gajeel answered nonchalantly, his hair is being combed by a stylist.

"Okay! Since everyone is ready, we're going to start now!" The cameraman shouted from far, earning all Fairy Tail members who quickly run, while Gray looked around.

"….. Where's Jellal?"

* * *

"Please stop being shy."

Erza rolled her eyes, "Stop saying that! It's disgusting."

"Don't lie. If you do hate me, you would walk away long ago. My honey is still shy as always, men."

"I would already run as fast as I can if you just stop clinging on my feet!" Erza kicked his face a few times, but he still took a grip tight on her legs.

"You don't have to be so embarrassed. I know you love me."

Erza was seriously going to kill this guy. And Lucy being busy handling the Trimens who kept flirting on her and Levy was not helping at all.

"I told you stop clinging already!" She really wants to go away from that place as far as possible, out of the creep's sight if possible.

Well she thought it was a big help when a flash of blue somehow help her to get him get off from her, but she was mistaken.

"Why are you here?" She asked flatly to the blue haired young man who just helped her. Great, nothing comes good with this guy.

"Not even a thank you? I helped you, you know."

"I didn't ask you to."

Jellal raised an eyebrow in confuse, "Why do you hate me so much?"

"Why do you keep minding my business? And actually, this won't happen at all if a _certain guy_ didn't plan out everything to make me go to this amusement park today." She asked back, earning a sigh from the blue haired.

"Fine, you can say whatever you want."

Jellal was about to walk back to the photo shoot place when a certain blonde dashed towards him and looks so…. Annoyed?

"Sorry to bother you but, can you also do something with _that _guy over there too?" And what Lucy meant by 'that' is a pink haired guy with a wide grin that seems running towards her. "Yo Luce!"

"It's Lucy!"

"Why are you so mad?" Natsu asked out of confusion. Lucy looked at the big crowd behind him, "I don't know. How about ask the _fans _behind you instead." That makes Natsu raised an eyebrow.

Obliged to the order, Natsu _really_ shouted to the crowds behind him. "Oi! Why are Lucy so mad at me?!" That idiot will be single forever, seriously.

"Another trick on her selves?"

"She's such a bitch, feeling like the queen to order Natsu-kun around like that."

Lucy is surrounded by dark aura, from the anger on how the fans are all whispering about her. She smacked him in the right head, "You idiot! You don't have to do it for real!"

"Eh? But you just said I should ask my fans on why you're angry!"

"Are you just dumb or idiot?!"

"There's no difference between it!"

"Yes there is!" Lucy groaned and quickly walked away as fast as she can from that place. "Oi Lucy, where are you going?"

Lucy glared at him, "Don't you dare follow me again." She threatened as she walk again, realizing her mood won't change in any minute by now.

Jellal and Erza both are stunned in place. "Is that your friend?" Jellal asked to the scarlet haired beside him.

Erza sighed, "Sadly, she is."

* * *

"Remind me why I'm following you?" Erza gritted her teeth, trying to be patient and not smacking all the people who murmuring and staring on her right now. Okay, she had more than enough.

A little pickup from last time, Erza is now searching for Lucy which Jellal seems to know where she is. Seems like Natsu know how to handle the blonde.

"Just ignore them." Jellal said nonchalantly, as if he didn't care of it.

But she did.

"I am so sure I'm not hoping to see my picture on news next to you tomorrow morning, okay?" Erza warned as Jellal seems to let that one comment go. Oh, how she want to smack that handsome- I mean, jerk's face.

As they walked and walked, Erza saw a flash of camera ahead of them. She widened her eyes as she saw other Fairy Tail members are in the middle of photo shoot, "Whoa, wait! You're still in the middle of photo shoot? You should've told me beforehand!" Can't this guy just stop hiding something behind his selves?

"Do you want to find your friend or not? I'm pretty sure Natsu will be here in any minute, dragged by our manager or such." Jellal asked, which makes Erza rolled her eyes in annoy. He knows for sure that she won't go until Lucy came back. He really is irritating!

Erza fought the urge to roll her eyes, "No. I'll just wait here." She answered as she looked around. There's some blonde, but they all are so _not _with a pink guy. That is until Erza heard a source of voice behind her.

"Erza~" Lucy whined as she ran towards her redhead best friend.

"Luc- HUGH!" Erza struggled to get out from Lucy's tight grip, "I-I can't breathe…." She tried to let go, and Lucy just realized how she barely just killed Erza.

"S-Sorry!" Lucy stuttered as she quickly loose her grip towards the poor redhead.

Erza sighed in relief as Lucy calmed herself down, "So? What's wrong?" She asked and she could see Lucy pointed her finger towards the familiar pink haired guy, which makes Erza sighed. "What's wrong with him? He seems getting along well with you."

"Well…? WELL?!" Lucy raised her voice to high pitch, "A jerk like him is getting along with me?!"

"Hey!" Natsu, who heard the blonde's sentences, complained.

Lucy turned her head to the _salmon_-guy, "You shut up!" She ordered and she turned her head back to her lovely, scarlet best friend. She told her all the stories about Natsu and her, and how annoying the fans are. And she ignored all the sulking and complains Natsu said to her.

"Well at least you haven't been called two-timing bitch yet." Erza noted flatly, making sure she added the sarcasm as she went to. "And at least Natsu treated you better than I imagined."

"Even so…" Lucy complained, "You don't know how annoying all those stares are! I know my chest is attracting attention, but still…" She sighed, and Erza patted the blonde's back, trying to cheer her up.

Suddenly, there's some flash of camera and Erza covered her eyes using her hands, "What the-!"

"We're here to show you guys the mysterious girlfriend of the famous Fairy Tail Band's guitarist, Jellal Fernandez!" The reporter exclaimed as Erza widened her eyes in surprise. "Is it true that you and _the_ Jellal Fernandez had a thing for each others?" The reporter asked as she gave Erza the microphone she's using

"Had…. A thing?" Erza asked in confusion, still can't understand the situation she's in. Damn, the rumors are spreading too fast! "We're not-"

"Ah, Jellal Fernandez is heading this way. We'll ask him personally then, everyone who are watching, please stay tuned after this commercial to see the splendid answer _the real _Jellal will gave us! See you soon!" And as that, the reporter left before Erza get the chance to explain. Now she can't clear the misunderstanding! Great. Just great.

She will totally kill him if he says something wrong.

* * *

"_Is it true you and the girl names Erza Scarlet know each other?" The reporter asked, and Jellal smiled and gave a wave of hand to the camera, something like a pro would do._

"_Well, we went into a same school so yes, we know each other."_

"_Is the rumors between you and the girl is true?"_

"_What kind of rumor? If it's about we're close, then yes we are."_

Erza almost crushed the soda she's grabbing right now, while watching the news. She should've killed him from the start! And what's worse today is Monday! Yes, the staring and gossips about her will be just _perfect_. She is totally looking forward for today.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door, which confuse her. A visitor in the morning? Well, she never really had a friend that will come uninvited.

As she opened the door, there's a sound of _CLICK _and flash of camera, which surprise her.

"What in the-"

"Is it true that you had a relationship with Jellal Fernandez from Fairy Tail?"

"Jellal, himself, exclaimed you two knew each other."

"How do you two meet?"

"Mind giving us a bit of info on how you two can be close to each other."

Goodness! She quickly slammed the door of her house and ran towards random way, any way to get out of the reporter.

At these kinds of times, she is grateful she lives alone.

Erza is an orphan.

Her parents died since she was a little. She was raised by her grandpa, Rob, who also died because of age when she is in the first year of High School. She doesn't have any more relatives, so she lived and managed alone these past two years. That's why she took part time job. She could manage by savings from her parents and what her Grandfather left for her, but she couldn't be counting on it forever.

And no, she's not feeling depressed from the situation she's in. She still has many friends and she could manage. She never thought of dying or giving up, lives are precious.

* * *

"Are you alright? I saw many reporters around here so my intuition told me there is something about you included here, since it's around your house." A familiar yet not so familiar voice almost made her jumped in surprise. How many things surprised her today? Oh great, she already lost count.

"I'm fine. Now leave me alone."

"Are you mad?"

"Well what do you think?!" She snapped, glaring at the blue haired guy in front of her."I hope you at least feel bad on what do you say on the interview. It's all over the news!" She sighed.

Jellal raised an eyebrow of confusion, "Are you still mad on it? I didn't say we're going out or anything, I just said I knew you. I'm telling the truth."

"Well that causing uproar all over the place." She spat back, and Jellal sighed. "I can't help it. The band is number one in Fiore, it's not my fault."

"Next time, don't mention my name. I get enough death threats on the social media, and it's only from our _school_. Even I had limits." Well, what she said is true. Imagine whole fans in Fiore hated and threat her! Well, that's… Very unpleasing.

Jellal chuckled, "I get it. Now, can we go to school? We're going to be late."

Erza sighed, now he doesn't get it. Well, she can warn him many times late. "Wait, we're going to school together?"

"And why not?"

"It would makes the rumors seems more realistic."

Jellal rolled his eyes, "Just ignore them; they will get tired of it."

"Well I don't want to. And anyway, I don't want to go with famous person."

"Then how are you going to get through the reporters that chasing after you right now? I have a way, since I'm used to it."

Erza looked at the reporters. Well it's true that she cannot hide here forever and….

She glared at the guitarist, "Just for this time."

Jellal smiled at her, "Of course."

After this they won't recognize each other anymore….

Won't they?

* * *

_**(A/N) **__I deeply apologize for the short chapter T^T I also hoped to make this longer but sadly, it will be way longer than how long it took for me to update this, and surely not even me, but you guys won't like that. I'm doing my best for making the next chapter though, so please bear it this time T^T I'm also trying._

MORE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, FOLLOWS = FASTER UPDATE (I'm serious)

Review on how much you missed this story (;

**Next Chapter:**

"**Can I punch all the reporters because I'm late for school?"  
**Because Erza accidentally caught in crowds of reporters and everything went weird in her life.


	3. Chapter 3: That Moment When You're Late

_**(A/N) **Hello! I'm back with the new chapter! Yay! I typed this last night in 1.40 AM and finished quite late so I think it might have some mistakes ugh DX I haven't got time to reread this but today I wouldn't have time because Sunday is quite a busy day… Yeah._

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**_

_**ENGLISH IS MY SECOND LANGUAGE SO I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY MISTAKES!**_

* * *

**WARNING: RAW FILE**

**I'm In Love with a Famous Person chapter 3**

**"That Moment When You're Late For School**  
A.K.A "Can I punch all the reporters because I'm late for school?"

Erza sighed in frustration, looking around and looked at her watch again. "Please remind me to wake up two hours earlier next time this happened." She narrowed her eyes to see a blue- I mean raven haired guy _without_ any tattoo in his face. "And remind me to strangle you to death or something." Well, that wasn't a very nice threat…

"I could help to remind you the first statement, but not the second one. Sorry." He answered as they walked around. Today, both of them are too late for school. The gates were closed when they arrived, which Erza still annoyed about. Why? Well that's because the bell already rang 20 minutes ago, so there is no way they can get into the school. And it all started because of a little interview.

_Flashback_

"_So now you two are going out?" The interview asked; which makes Erza confused. How come every answer leads to the same question again and again? She just said they were walking to school together as. A. Friend._

"_Um… No? I just said we are friends." Erza answered, looking at the reporter with a confused looks. One thing to add for her "Fairy Tail's Not To Do" book; Stay away from reporters; they all are just as crazy as the fans are. And she surely was not taking pleasure on it._

"_You know, lovers don't start from strangers." She teased, which makes Erza had a tint of pink on her cheeks. "Oh, and you are blushing a little bit." Erza swore she has never found any good thing about how easy for her to be red or embarrassed. And this reporter just knows every right thing to say ugh!_

"_We are _not _going to be a lover." She explained calmly, looking at her front few steps away with Jellal and many reporters asking him too. Damn it, they were caught before being able to disguise. Now she just needs to find a way to get away._

_Suddenly, the bell of a school rang, which surprised both Jellal and Erza; Mostly Erza. She was late and there is no way to get there in time looking at how far the school is. Not only was the school far away from her house, now she has to deal with interviews. And anyway, she's nothing more than ordinary students, how come they came all the way just to ask her some questions? Damn all the Fairy Tail things._

"_I-I need to go for school now, I'm already late." She exclaimed, trying to find a reason to get out of the place as soon as possible. She really thought that was a good one, but the reporters just got more crazy with more questions. Saying stuff like it will be the last one and told her to wait. How do all the famous people deal with this seriously!_

"_Wait please! Just a few more questions and we're done!'_

"_I'll just ask this straight, do you ever develop a feeling for Jellal?"_

"_Have you two gone out together?"_

"_Why are you and Jellal were found to be together going to school?"_

_And many more questions. _

_Erza sighed as she shouted as loud as she could, "JELLAL AND I ARE ONLY FRIENDS AND NOTHING MORE! That's all." She bowed as she quickly ran away from the place. Thanks to her athletic physic, she got away. Bless sports._

_Thank goodness she could get out from the hell it was. But by the time she came in front of the gate, it was already closed and Erza swore she just need to smack Jellal right in the head and throw a bomb into all the reporters whom chasing her wildly before._

_This is the first time in her whole life she will ever get late. And she's going to make this her last one- she hopes. _

_End of Flashback_

How great. Now, she bet it was all over the news and she should bid the last farewell to her ordinary life. God, how to rewind time? She sighed as she aimlessly walked in the streets. Her eyes were brightening up with the bakery shop in her left. It was her favorite bakery and since students were all on school, and adults are working at this hour, she had just the perfect time to get in there!

"Is that bakery that good?" Erza narrowed her eyes towards the blue haired guy next to her. That's right, she was with _him_. "Want to check that place? I don't really know many places here anyway." He suggested and Erza decided to go easy on him. She was planning to ditch him, but since there are no reporters or fans staring, it was nearly empty. Maybe just some housewives going to buy groceries or a mother with a baby is there, so she took the opportunity.

"Sure. You never go there?" She asked and Jellal shook his head, "This is the best bakery in the town. It sells the best strawberry cheesecake out there." She explained and Jellal smirked at her, causing her to catch off guard. "W-What?" She stuttered, gave determining eyes to fight of anything he had in plans.

"Let me guess, you love strawberry cheesecake, don't you?" He started, which makes Erza looked at him in disbelief, how did he knows? "Simple. Because you keeps talking about it with your friends and so are now." He explained which makes Erza even more confused. He can read her mind? How? He chuckled, "You tend to say out loud what you're thinking you know."

Erza quickly shut her mouth in embarrassment, didn't even realize she opened it at first and mumbled things she thought. She give a little glare to the man, "Well, I know it's too girly for me and stuff, sorry about that." She mumbled as she walked towards the shop and Jellal gave a little laugh.

"I don't hate it. I think it's kind of cute of you." He smiled, which makes Erza even more flustered. She really hates how easy she is to get red.

She walked away, "Don't you want to get in?" She asked as she pointed to the bakery shop and Jellal nodded in approval. Jellal swore he could hear a little squeal of delight from the redhead as she got in. He chuckled, that girl is just full of surprise.

"Welcome!" A white haired girl welcomed the couple, and Jellal looked at her with confusion look. "Please take your seat over here." She said as she welcomed the two. Erza just obediently follow her and Jellal just silently walk towards the seat.

As they wanted to order something, Jellal just keeps narrowing his eyes towards the white haired girl, making Erza looked at him in curious. "What is wrong with her?" She asked and Jellal looked at her in surprised looks.

"You don't know her?"

"Um… The waitress of this bakery shop?" She asked and Jellal sighed. Oh right, she's not into entertainment, she's more the reading type. "What's with her? You like her or something?" She asked and Jellal blinked a few times, and then chuckled, which makes Erza even more confused. "W-What is it?"

"Nothing." Jellal gave a little laugh, "It's just… You're jealous?" He asked and Erza blushed. Bingo. "So you are jealous." Jellal smiled with full of knowledge, which makes Erza even more embarrassed.

"N-No!" Erza half-shouted in embarrassment. "It's just that… Since you keep staring her at all, I thought you might take interest with her." Erza mumbled the last part. "I mean! I can call her here if you want to!" She explained quickly, as she didn't want the misunderstanding to keep going.

Jellal shook his head lightly, "That girl seems not recognize me because of my disguise but she's Lissana Strauss." Jellal explained, and Era looked at him with confusion. "L-Linda Struck?" Erza tried. She is not good with name.

"Lissana Strauss." Jellal corrected, amused at her behavior. "She's a newbie model in our agency, and she's Natsu's ex from middle school. Her sister is a famous model in France, Mirajane Strauss." Erza widened her eyes. Wait, what?

"So basically, she's also famous?" Erza asked and Jellal took a moment to explain it right.

"Well… You could say her name is well-known but her face is still a new one in star world." He explained. "What I'm surprised about is how she's working part time job here." He smirked, "So don't be jealous at her." He teased and Erza just hit him playfully.

"I'm not!"

**X-X-X**

"So you have that tattoo when you were in middle school?" Erza started before she took a bite of her strawberry cheesecake, eating it delightfully. She gulped the slice, "You told me before she doesn't recognize you because you hid your tattoo and disguise." She said as she cut another slice of the cake.

Jellal smiled, "It's not actually a tattoo, it's a birthmark I had since I was born." He corrected, "So of course I had it in middle school." He explained and then took another sip of his black coffee. "By the way, your scarlet hair is a natural, right?" He asked and Erza blinked at his question.

"Of course, our school has a strict rule of no dying hair. You haven't heard of it?" She asked, "But well… I almost got trouble before because they thought I dyed my hair." She explained as she remembered the moment she was called to a principal office. It was the first time she was called and she was totally confused as she never broke any rules. Ah, the memories.

Jellal chuckled in understanding, "I wouldn't believe it at first time too to be honest." He smiled, "You have a beautiful color of scarlet."

Erza looked at him questioningly, _"How could he know it's scarlet instead of red?"_

But well, she didn't let it out.

**X-X-X**

"Mind telling me how good you are at playing in the arcade?" Erza sighed as she was holding three teddy bears with her hands. "You don't really have to give me this many, you know. I was only staring at the white one. And anyway, I really think you don't have to give me any at all." She frowned.

"Don't worry. I'm doing it because I want to." Jellal explained.

Erza gave him a little glare, "I'm only saying this for a warning. But I'm not into cheesy line like Lucy does. And I hate being in debt with people so you better tell me something to repay this." Erza warned and Jellal chuckled.

He knew it.

"Well, I do have one thing in mind." Erza raised an eyebrow.

Something inside of her is telling her she just dug her own grave.

**X-X-X**

Erza locked the door as Jellal looked around the place. Erza looked at him with a cheek rivaled her hair, "What?" She asked.

Jellal chuckled, "Nothing. I thought you paint your wall pink. Since you live alone and stuff."

Erza rolled her eyes, "You must be talking about Lucy's room then." She sighed.

* * *

Lucy sneezed for the second time today. Really, today is very weird. Not only Erza didn't come to school, she's sneezing and seems like having a bad feeling. Maybe she's going to catch a cold soon? But she just felt like it's something irritating, who is talking bad behind her? She rubbed her nose as she cursed the person that's talking about her. "You caught a cold, Lucy? You're weird." Natsu laughed and Lucy glared.

"I am _not _weird!"

"But you've been sneezing a lot today, you look ugly when you sneeze." Natsu laughed and Lucy glared to make his mouth shut.

Lucy swore she's so hating Natsu right now. Why of all people, she had to stuck with Natsu?

* * *

"Your place is really comfy." Jellal complimented as he sat on the couch. The wall was a simple strip of white and orange. The kitchen and living room were close, and the place was really comfortable and clean. Even though Erza lives alone, she's really tidy and clean up the place.

Erza gave him a plate full of fresh baked cookies and a glass full of milk, "I don't have many treats since it's a sudden visit, sorry." She explained as she sat in front of him, drinking her own glass of milk as she could feel his stare. "W-What is it?"

Jellal looked away, "Nothing." Erza raised an eyebrow in confusion. As she was about to ask what is wrong, the doorbell rang wildly, making her and Jellal confused. Ringing it once is enough, isn't it? Is the person in hurry? Erza quickly shifted away from her seat and ran towards the door.

She prayed as she hoped it's not some crazy reporters.

But she forgot to pray so it's not something _worse_ than some crazy reporters.

As she opened the door, there were a panic look from a pink haired guy with a white scarf that rang the doorbell like crazy, and the raven haired guy that shouted for him to stop and wait for her to come. "Um… Did I open the door in a wrong time?" She asked hesitantly.

"Erza, have you seen Jellal? We have a photo shoot after this and I couldn't find him anywhere!" Natsu whined, "Gildarts is going to kill me." He shivered at the thought, sighing in the tiredness before even the 'Gildarts' he keeps talking about came and snapped at him.

"And I heard you're absent today." Gray said, "What a coincidence, Jellal is also absent today." He explained as he laughed at the fact.

"I know." She answered; which makes both of him stopped the laughs and gave her a questioning eyebrow, "He's with me the entire time."

"HE'S BEEN WHAT?!" Natsu gawked in surprise, "You two were in your house the whole day?!"

"Not really." Erza explained and paused, this will be a long story and if she kept standing in the door, there might be a reporter that saw her and ask about Jellal _again_. "Anyway, I'll explain everything so you two should come in first." Erza said as she opened the door wider for them. The two of them gave each other a glance before nodded and agreed to come in.

"Anyway," Erza started as she closed the door, "he's in here, in my house." Before Gray even could utter a word along with Natsu, she quickly cut them. "Some crazy reporters came to my house in the morning and keep halting my way to school. I hid, met with Jellal, and we both disguised ourselves but some reporters spotted us so the gate has been closed when we arrived." She explained; still feel irritated at the memory. She totally hates reporters now.

"I see… Well, that explains about you both." Gray answered as Natsu started sniffing around the house. Wait, why would he? "This house is reeks of Jellal's scent! I felt it everywhere!"

"Scent? Reeks?" Erza asked as she felt offended by Natsu's comment. "Not to brag or anything, but I cleaned all the house parts everyday and I'm pretty sure it doesn't _reek_ anywhere." She explained politely as she gave a little glare, making Natsu step off a little bit.

"Don't worry Erza; what he meant is it reeks of Jellal. He got a sharper nose than dog." Gray explained as he pointed at the pink haired guy that still tried to track Jellal.

"Hey Erza, what room is inside this door?" Natsu asked as he pointed on one door, "I think Jellal is in there."

"Yes he is," Erza explained, "It's my room." She was a little amazed by the sense of smell the guy had. Must be hard when something stinks were smelled by his nose, she wouldn't even want to imagine it a little bit.

Natsu quickly opened the door, "Pardon the intrusion!" He shouted as he grinned, looking at the blue haired guy that was surprised by the sudden reveal of his pink haired friend. "Finally Jellal, I found you!" Natsu sighed in relief. He's saved now.

"Yo, Jellal." Gray waved his hand to his blue haired friend, as he gave a little smile.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked confusedly, "I wouldn't say you would suspect me with Erza, since you're both idiots."

"Hey!"

"Loke was the one that tell us to go and ask Erza about you." Gray explained as Jellal sighed, forgot about Loke. "Thought so."

Gray walked to him, "I wouldn't believe you forgot we had a photo shoot right after school, right?" Gray said nonchalantly, as he already knows the answer his blue haired friend would give. "Of course not." Thought so.

"Well then, let's go." Gray said as he walked away from the room, "Sorry to barge just like that, Erza." He apologized as he walked away.

Erza blinked, as she tried to understand everything, since she was being left behind a lot, "Well, I don't mind." She answered as Natsu followed the raven guy carelessly. As she was expecting Jellal to do the same and walked away, she felt her arms being pulled and her body was pushed to a warm, built, body. She turned around to see a flash of blue hair.

"She's coming too." He said as she frowned at the statement.

"Huh? Sure."

"We have some space in the bus too, one more person won't hurt."

"Don't I have a say about this?" Erza hissed as she glared at the man. "I'm not going."

Jellal smiled, "You don't have any choice."

"What is this have to do with me anyway?! Just go and take a photo shoot with your band and leave me here alone! Lucy might visit me anytime now."

"Huh? Luigi is?! Then, let's wait for her and let's go with her too!" Natsu said excitedly as Erza just raised an eyebrow to him. Why is he so attached to Lucy?

Jellal smiled at the statement, "Sure. That way, Erza would also have a close friend."

"I'm not going!" Erza glared at the guy as she let go of his grip. "I'm so not going!" She wouldn't want to risk anymore rumor happened to her. She wants to stay average as before!

"Not even if there were an all-you-can-eat-cake shop in there?" Jellal asked and Erza froze on the spot, turned around to the guy.

"… There's really a place like that in your photo shoot place?" Erza asked hesitantly, as she still doubted the guy. But she somehow thinks Jellal isn't the type to lie.

"It's a town away and it's new so I'm pretty sure you haven't gone to the place yet." Jellal assured, trying to make the shop as bait. And so far, it seems working quite well.

"…. Fine." Erza said with a little growl. She didn't like the idea of going with Jellal, but she just couldn't resist the urge to see this all-you-can-eat-cake buffet shop.

And so, off Erza to the photo shoot.

* * *

_**(A/N) **I might add Lissana next time as Lucy's rival but… I don't know =w= I want to see Lissana who ships Nalu so you guys could choose XD The end might be rushed because my dad might come to my room anytime soon and I will be screwed if he knew I haven't slept yet… So yeah…_

_See you in next chapter! Don't forgot to leave a review for faster update *^*_

**Next Chapter:**

**"When Levy and Juvia Chocked Their Snacks Because Of Erza."  
**Well what will happen I wonder hoho~


	4. Chapter 4: Interview Sucks And So Is You

_**(A/N)** *Fake gasp* Oh My Gosh! I updated! What a surprise! This is basically to show you guys I AM NOT DEAD. I'm just trying to enjoy my last two weeks before going back to this familiar hell for you guys too called school. So um, yeah, I'm sure you guys get what I mean._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**ENGLISH IS MY SECOND LANGUAGE SO I APOLOGIZE FOR MANY MISTAKES!**

* * *

**WARNING: RAW FILE!**

**I'm In Love with a Famous Person chapter 4**

**Interview Sucks and So Is You  
**A.K.A "When Levy and Juvia Chocked Their Snacks Because Of Erza."

Erza clenched her fist, gritting her teeth in frustration. The place was pleasant, the tea was great, and the cake was incredible, but there was _something_ that made her to not concern any of it anymore. Erza took a deep breath to calm down, taking the last bite of the cake. She thought she could've enjoyed the place while the band was out on photo shooting, but oh how wrong she was. All the stares and the annoying whispers were hanging her last patience on its peak. Her eyes twitched when the news just kept on talking all about her and Jellal, which was totally uncomfortable. _This Jellal that Jellal, have all your precious Jellal-kun for yourself!_ She thought irritatingly.

"Dear customer, here is your bill." The waitress smiled politely as she gave the bill check. Erza sighed in relief; finally she could get out of this place. "And um… D-Do you perhaps have any selfie or photos that Jellal-kun didn't post in social media? I-It's alright if there's you in there and-!"

"_We met with the famous guitarist Jellal Fernandez this morning, and what a surprise! He was in a date with his girlfriend! Her name is-" _She quickly stood up from her seat, ignoring the fact everyone looked at her with a surprised looks. Some gasped and some whispered; there were some people who were ready to take a picture too. She glared at the waitress as she pulled out the bills from her wallet and walked outside without asking for the change. _Damn_ _it_, she cursed as she walked away from the shop. Her red hair was attracting quite enough attention already, and the news with those crazy reporters interrogating her was no help. Last but not least, from that waitress's reaction, it has been decided that it could be worse than ever now. Curse all the reporters!

She sighed as she stomped all the way to the studio of the photo shoot the band was having. Now that it turned out to be like this, she will make sure to clear up the misunderstanding!

* * *

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it will takes so much work."

She glared, "Well excuse me, mister _oh-not-so-busy _but if it wasn't because of _you_ attracting quite a lot of reporters this morning from the start I won't be stuck with this crowds looking at us like a piece of meat!" She yelled furiously, pointing at the big crowd outside the buildings and some reporters with their cameras. "You were only lucky there were bodyguards this time but I am not so sure about the next time." She hissed, remembering the event occurred this morning. She even had to skip school because of her being late with all those interviews and crowds forsake!

It was actually a miracle on how perfect Jellal's timing was. The bodyguard almost didn't let her in; ranting about many fangirls would wear a wig and pretend to be _Jellal's girlfriend _which was annoying. Well to be honest, Erza found it quite annoying enough by only imagining the occasion. When she was about to get chased out, luckily Jellal was on the vending machine, saw Erza and told how it was the _real _Erza which was quite awkward actually. She wasn't really used to be called _the real Erza _because heck, she was supposed to be the one and only Erza Scarlet.

Jellal sighed, knowing how she was true. Well yes, they were attracting quite a lot of attention. Jellal was famous of not interested with girls or relationship for the time being, using the reason of focusing with the band for the meanwhile. But of course, him being single and hot plus some extras of how calm and cool, yet famous gentleman personality had him to keep on winning the top 5 hottest celebrity male category and top 3 celebrity-I-want-as-my-boyfriend categories in weekly sorcerer magazine. It appears to be hot issues magazines with the newest news about celebrities and interesting topic of entertainment topic.

"Fine, I will go outside _only_ if you will come with me."

Erza blinked.

Jellal blinked.

"No." She curtly answered. "I don't want to get into that horrid side ever again."

"Wow, what a surprise, Miss Scarlet, so do I." Jellal smiled gently, yet Erza gritted her teeth in irritation. Seriously, this person takes too much to handle!

Erza raised both of her hands, "Fine! I will!" She gave up as she sighed. "You will pay for it if anything happens to me though." She threatened as she glared at the guy.

* * *

Lucy sighed, taking another sip of her coke as she just sat there and tapping her fingers on the table silently. She didn't know what to do anymore, bored to death on hours of sitting there doing literally nothing with literally nobody to entertain her. She gave a little glare that wasn't recognized by the busy pink haired singer.

Natsu was busy. Obviously since he was one the top band in the whole Fiore, which was actually a big deal. Then why would he invited –or in fact- forced her to go with him on the photo shoot? She would've been writing her brain off in her lovely desk in her lovely room which was a luxury. That guy just needed a little more lecture! She sighed, deciding she might need to cool her head down.

And that's when everything went weird in her ears.

"I told you we weren't like that!" Her ears twitched, "_Was that Erza? She finished her strawberry cake already?" _

"Please be a little more honest! A little moment of your date this morning would be enough!"_ Erza was on a date this morning?! So that's why she was absent?_

She decided to ignore it, but curiosity just get the best of her so she decided that maybe, _maybe _a little peek wouldn't bite. Lucy slowly went her way near the window, nervously started to make her pair of big, brown orbs in front of the window. She saw a sea of humans which was _disgusting _and caused her want to puke. If it wasn't because of Erza's totally noticeable hair color, she would've lost her in sight.

The redhead seemed furious, trembling as she was boiling with angers, by the looks of it. "HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I SAY THAT WE ARE NOTHING MORE THAN FRIENDS? JELLAL FERNANDES FROM FAIRY TAIL BAND AND ERZA SCARLET FROM FAIRY HIGH ARE NOTHING MORE THAN MERELY FRIENDS!"

The blonde quickly retreats back from the window; swiftly making her way back into the studio. Better be safe than sorry, she thought. She was totally curious on what happened, but judging from many reporters out there, it was kind of obvious they would appear in TV anyway.

On the other hand, Erza was trying her best not to snap and go in rampage. She knew fully well not to stain her school's name, and that was the only thing that held her right now. Although to be honest, she didn't know how long she will last with many people and fangirls of Fairy Tail –especially Jellal- were glaring and giving her silent threat with their faces. She sighed, girls are so weird.

* * *

"GIRLS ARE SO WEIRD!" Natsu exclaimed, running for his dear life as he regretted his choice of some _fresh air _to escape from the studio. To hell with fresh air, he can't even breathe for a second and rest. All curse the fangirls.

"Natsu-kun, please sign this for me!"

"Natsu-kun, just a second and grab my hand! I've gone to all your concerts!"

"Natsu-kun, take a photo with me!"

"Natsu-kun! Natsu-kun!"

Natsu groaned as he knew how it will take a whole day to escape. Can he get any normal fan?! All his fans were Natsu crazy or even worse, stalker and creepy. He barely want to imagine how his fans will stare at his photos before going to sleep, he shivered at the thought.

He stopped for a second and quickly turned around, founding a way to make all his fans stop chasing him. "Sorry but Natsu-kun is taken by a weirdo called Luce now!" He shouted all of a sudden, causing all the fans to freeze at that second. _Chance! _He thought as he quickly ran out of the place, leaving his fans with blank expression and stood silently.

Few minutes passed, and some of them cried.

* * *

Juvia and Levy were at loss. They were planning to do some shopping with Erza and Lucy, but Erza wouldn't answer her phone while Lucy kept leading them to voicemail. Now they ended up with a sigh in Levy's apartment. They just ordered pizza few minutes ago and slumped themselves on the sofa, all worn out with all the walking and searching.

"Juvia wonders where Lucy-san and Erza-san went to…." Juvia mumbled, taking another sip of the cold lemonade Levy just offered her.

"Maybe busy with some stuff? Erza-san was absent today too, so maybe Lucy-san was busy taking care of her? They both know each other from middle school after all." The bookworm suspected, grabbing her remote TV and changing the channel.

"_We are currently in the photo shoot studio of the famous Fairy Tail Band right now! We weren't allowed to get in but this is how the building looks like." _The reporter exclaimed, stepped out from the camera sight and letting the watchers to see the building. There were such a big crowds screaming and squealing, but the building looked so rich.

"Wow, they are real deal, aren't they?" Levy mumbled, amazed at how the fans desperately wanted to meet them and willing to wait in outside until they finished their photo shoot. There were some bodyguards in place, all around the building to be exact. Wow, must be hard work every day with these crowds.

"_What a crowd isn't it? But what a surprise! Jellal brought his girlfriend along!" _The reporter of the news exclaimed with an oh-so-obviously-fake gasp. Levy just opened the potato chip she took from the fridge and continue watching it, waiting for the doorbell to ring and her pizza to come.

"_WE ARE NOT GOING OUT!" _Both Levy and Juvia almost choked at the familiar voice. Both pair of eyes widened in surprise as they stepped closer to the television, recognizing the scarlet hair of their friends.

"ERZA?!"

* * *

" WE. ARE. NOT. GOING. OUT!" She glared at the reporters, feeling annoyed. "We really had nothing going on between us! There were some accidental meeting but done, nothing else!" She exclaimed as more camera lights flashed on the redhead.

"Then why are you in here with Jellal?"

"There was this new famous cake shop in here so I just came along!"

"Some witnesses saw you both together this morning."

"What are we, prisoner?!"

"Are you two dating?"

"Like I said, we're not!" She answered; face palming as she knew how the question of her and Jellal as a thing won't end no matter how many times she answers it.

"Can you tell us some stories of how you two meet?"

As she was about to open her mouth to reject the question, she was cut immediately by a famous guitarist next to her, "I'm sorry, but I really need to go with the photo shoot and Erza here has some business with me, so excuse me." He bowed, quickly made his way inside the building. That caused uproar outside, if you see it from the inside.

"Wait a minute! Just few more questions!"

"We really are about to finished!"

"Please wait for a minute!"

All that uproar was so…. Crowded? Erza looked pale as she was about to vomit. They have gone with it for an hour and they still wanted _more_?! Yup, they are crazy. She was dead tired with this.

"Let's go." The deep voice startled Erza from her thoughts. She nodded absent-mindedly, wanted to escape from the place too. "Just for you to know, it was kind of funny seeing you being interviewed. No offense." He gave a little laugh, which earned a playful hit in the shoulder by Erza and a little glare.

* * *

_**(A/N) **__Lol. Short. Don't kill me okay? I'm working on the plan for the next chapter._

**Next Chapter: **

"**My Buddy Happy Will Surely Makes You Happy."  
**There you go; Happy and Natsu BROTP. Because not everything is about romance ;)

**P.S. **I will add some Nalu and of course, Jerza. (Pfft, not everything is about romance, huh? I'm sarcastic to myself :v)


End file.
